powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Omni The Magnificence
Omni, a.k.a. The Magnificence, is secretly the power behind the throne and the hidden true antagonist of Power Rangers S.P.D., he is the de facto leader of the Troobian Empire. Character History Throughout the series, Gruumm was shown talking to himself; soon, it became clear he was talking to another, off-screen person that he feared and had to justify his failures too. His boss was kept in a secret room off-limits to Mora. When she snuck in and saw it , she screamed in terror and fled. She was caught by Gruumm and was brainwashed by Omni into pledging allegiance to it. Its name was revealed when it yelled at Gruumm over his petty feud with Cruger. Omni's reason for attacking Earth was to drain its resources for a weapon in development that it refers to as The Magnificence, a colossal biomechanical body for himself that Gruumm created with the stolen resources. Once the Terror Spacecraft locked in, Omni was connected to his body and used it to fight the S.W.A.T. Megazord, having the upper hand until Doggie Cruger opened an access panel from the inside, allowing the Megazord to deliver a maxed-out laser blast, causing the Magnificence to implode and taking Omni with it. Appearance Omni * It was originally a giant brain housed in a orb tank in a room on Gruumm's spacecraft. It has a single eye on a tentacle-like appendage. Magnificence * After collecting resources from several planets, it's servant. Emperor Gruumm completed Omni's Magnificence, a colossal biomechanical body for himself that Gruumm created with the stolen resources. He has tall, thine insect like legs in a chicken like pose with dinasour like feet and a huge rocky like upper body, he has a small human like head with two small yellow-es white eyes and a small mouth with vampire like teeth, large shoulder pads, a large three clawed like shovel hand on his left arm and a large club with multiple tentacles attach on his right arm. he is also massive in trims of height, large enough to hold the S.W.A.T Megazord in his right tentacle hand. In his original form, Omni has a rather alien like voice. But as the Magnificence, Omni has a more booming godlike voice. Personality Omni is a ruthless, argent and cold hearted leader that tends to boss around Gruumm when things don't go his way. Powers and Abilities First Form (Omni) While Omni doesn't posses many power's until being transformed into the Magnifcence, he has some super natural powers that still makes him dangerous. *'Physical Force:' Omni possesses psychic powers and is able to both talk to and harm Gruumm from a distance. *'Brain Washing Powder:' Omni has the ability to brainwash people with purple powder into serving him, such as Mora. It seems that he can only brainwash more weak-minded people, Gruumm didn't appear to be brainwashed as he tried to argue with Omni's orders, albeit futilely, Omni had to manipulate Gruumm to do his bidding. Second Form (Magnificence) In his Magnificence form, he gets new ability's and wields incredible destructive power, making him one of the most dangerous and most powerful enemy's in S.P.D. *'Strength:' The Magnificence had a great deal of strength due to his massive size. *'Armor:' The Magnificence armor is extremely durable, it can take many blast from the S.W.A.T Megazord's Blasters. *'Fireballs:' He can shoot fire balls from his left hand. *'Lighting Balls:' He can fire lighting balls from his mouth. *'Lighting Beam:' He can fire a purple colored energy beam made of electricity from his mouth. Arsenal *'Tentacle Club Right Arm:' Magnificence right arm is a club that has many tentacle's to wrap his enemy's with. *'The Omni Staff:' The Magnificence carry's a large staff for strong melee combat. **'Sound Waves:' From his staff he can created sound waves. **'Lighting:' Also from his staff he can conker lighting. Omni or The Magnificence? The creature has been inconsistently named throughout the series. Early on, the name "The Magnificence" was used for the creature, perhaps as his title, but around the time of its actual arrival on Gruumm's spacecraft, the name "Omni" came into use, with no explanation, and was treated as if it had been the creature's name all along. Eventually, Gruumm's long-term plan proved to be the creation of Omni's body, which was called The Magnificence for the rest of the series. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *He is portrayed by Geoff Dolan Notes *Due to Omni/The Magnificence second forms massive size, the shear destructive power of his super natural ability's and being incredible armored with little to no weak spots (as Doggie Cruger had to open up a panel from under his left arm for the S.W.A.T Megazord to fire at to defeat him), he(along side Lothor) is possibly one of the strongest and most powerful villains in the entire Power Rangers franchise. *If Omni/The Magnificence is considered the true main villain of Power Rangers S.P.D., the he would be the second main Power Ranger villain to have the least appearances of any main Power Ranger villain's as he only shown in three of the 38 episodes of this series, simmer to Hydro Hog, the possible main villain of ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers''. *Omni/The Magnificence in his second form is the second largest villains in the entire Power Rangers franchise, being larger then the S.W.A.T. Megazord itself and around the size of a large mountain, the first being Dark Specter from ''Power Rangers In Space'''' and the third being Imperious from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Omni is largely similar to a previous Sentai villain, The Omnipotent God, as both stay behind the scenes for most of the series, and both are disembodied brains. Also their names are similar. *In an interview (9:26 in), Greg Aronowitz stated that "Gruumm has always been Omni's puppet... Gruumm has power, but he has issues and he has weakness, and Omni has taken advantage of that for as long as time can remember."RangerCast interviews with Greg Aronowitz Other *Comparison:Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya vs. Omni References Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Troobian empire